memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Mitchell (Archer)
(2368-2370), Deep Space 9 (2370-2376), (2370-2375), (2375-2376) |Assign=security chief tactical officer, (2379-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Lieutenant |Insignia= }} Lieutenant 'Jamie Mitchell ' is a female Human who is a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century and chief tactical officer and security officer on board the Federation starship under the command of Captain Kelly Martin. (Star Trek: Archer) Family Parents *Commodore Jay Mitchell *Vice Admiral Julie Mitchell Siblings *Lieutenant Commander Henry Mitchell *Ensign Renee Mitchell *Commander Sarah Mitchell Early life Childhood In 2354, Jamie Mitchell was born on June 23rd in 2341 to Julie and Jay Mitchell on Earth along with her sister who was at the age of 14 when she was born, Jamie had a wonderful childhood with her family. And she had a great relationship with her sister and they both decided to enter Starfleet Academy when Jamie reached the age of 16. Starfleet Academy In 2360, when Jamie reached the age of 16 both her, Sarah, and Rayna went into Starfleet Academy. And both took the class in security/engineering, and passed their classes with flying colors but Sarah was transferred to the command division seeing how good she was leading her two sisters during their studies on how to shut down an overloading warp reactor. Starfleet career USS Enterprise-D In 2368, after the Borg Invasion of 2366-2367 she was posted onboard the during its refit from the encounter with the cube's cutting beam, as a assistant tactical officer under the teaching of then Lieutenant Worf, she was a good officer onboard the flagship of the Federation fleet took part in several encounters with the Romulan Star Empire and the Cardassian Union. USS Defiant In 2370, Jamie was posted aboard the at the request of Commander/Captain Benjamin Sisko when he was about to make his return to Deep Space 9 with the warship to show the Dominion that Starfleet will do anything to defend the Federation, she took part in the Dominion War in 2373 and was part of Operation Return and several other major engagements of the war and even helped Sisko and his senior staff retake the Defiant when it was taken over by the Dominion while the ship was studying an inversion nebula. USS Archer In 2379, Lieutenant junior grade Jamie Mitchell was assigned as a command division bridge officer on the , under the command of Captain Kelly Martin (see Friendships: Wesley Crusher). Jamie spent most of her first year on the Archer as a relief officer for the conn and other bridge stations. Following the death of her brother Lieutenant Mitchell at the Second Battle of Sector 001. Jamie became acting security chief to honor her fallen brother. In early 2380, she officially transferred to the operations division as a full fledge Lieutenant and contunies to serve as chief of security and tactical officer on board the Archer. Personal life Hobbies and interests Lieutenant Mitchell sometimes has to be encouraged by Captain Martin to take a vacation from her tactical duties, but mostly she likes to reconfigure the phaser array and run tactical simulations. Romance Starfleet service record Appearance Notes Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:USS Archer (NCC-78101) personnel